supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian Roulette
Chapter 1: Attempted Assassination A male trainer and a Weavile entered the headquarters of Disgusting. An employee looked at him. "Who the h*** are you? Haven't you read the sign, kid?! No kids allowed!" He yelled. The mysterious trainer had long black hair, dark eyes, the Weavile he was with had a cut on his "eyelash" While he was there, the Weavile went and rushed to the top floor. Dick Cox was in his office when he heard a door knock. "Who is it?!" He yelled. He opened it. "Sir! A kid and his Weavile have intruded!" A female employee said before the Weavile used Shadow Ball on her. The Weavile heard footsteps. " (The mission is in this room)" He said in Russian, his voice was raspy and hissing sounding. A few gunshots were fired, then the assassin entered the room. " (What should we do with him?)" He responded. " (Sibpal, sit and be patient, this motherf***er is not going down until I recieved an order from my client)" He said to Sibpal. Sibpal, also known as the Claw Knife was a Weavile obtained by Ri Dae-Jung during his Blood Soldier Ops, during his time there, he found a Deino, now a Hydreigon named Pytka. He got out his phone. " (Hinomaru, I found the subject, what do you want me to do with him?)" He said in Russian. " (Ri Dae-Jung, bring him back, Do not kill him!, I need answers on why the f*** he's sending me phone calls, My trainer hadn't got over the phone bill!)" Hinomaru said through the phone's speaker. Ri Dae-Jung put the gun down and sent out his Hydreigon from an open window. " (Pytka, stay outside, I'm coming out with the target!)" He said. He tied Dick up and forced him to move. " (You f***ing move, I'll hang you off my Hydreigon.....)" He threatened Dick. The group flew to where the team were. "Oh, there you are!" Hinomaru said. "YOU HIRED THAT B*****D?!" Dick shouted. "Untie him and then tie him to a chair, I'm going to get answers out of him." Hinomaru said, Ri Dae-Jung and Sibpal did exactly that and they threw him to the floor, Hinomaru got out a white chair and tied his arms and legs. "You two can stay here if you like." Hinomaru said to them. Reicheru and the others went outside of their tent and saw Hinomaru tying Dick Cox to a chair and a mysterious boy and a Weavile. Sibpal went to the group. "You are Sophie, Reicheru, Mei, Satoko, Toshio, and Samuel...." He said in English. Reicheru noticed that Sibpal's voice was very raspy, probably from disuse, or Reicheru thought that he was a smoker. "How does Hinomaru torture him?" He asked. "Psychic powers." Reicheru said. After the team settled down, Hinomaru decided to eat at least five servings before using his powers on Dick. " (This is nice.......)" Ri Dae-Jung said. He then turned his head to Hinomaru. " (How the h*** did you eat that----)" Ri Dae-Jung asked before being cut off. "My metabolism is much faster when using psychic powers." He said. After they were done. "Can we see your Pokémon?" Bubbles asked. Ri Dae-Jung had a very unusual way of releasing his Pokémon from his Poké Balls. He shut his eyes "Тили Тили бом, Закрой глаза скорее, Кто-то ходит за окном и стучится в двери, Тили Тили бом, Кричит ночная птица, Он уже пробрался в дом к тем, кому не спится, Он идет.....Он уже......близко (Tili Tili Bom, Close your eyes now, Someone's walking outside the house and knocks on the door, Tili Tili Bom, the nightbirds are chirping, He is inside the house to visit those who can't sleep, He walks.....He is coming......closer...)" He said At the last part, he threw them into the air. It was a Hydreigon, a Gyarados, a Spiritomb, a Houndoom and a Mightyena. Ginny, Catherine's Weavile looked on at the male Weavile, she noticed a scar near the "eyelash" Her ear feathers were shorter than his, which was a secondary sex charateristic in her species. Conker noticed and went over to her. "Aw....does the little female Weavile have a crush on the Russian assassin Weavile?!" He cooed. Sibpal noticed and walked over to her. The other members of the Korean assassin's team surrounded her aswell, and they all sat next to her. "Get the f*** out of my way, Russki." Conker said. "Or what?" Sibpal asked. "I'll beat you up." Conker said. "Go on then." Sibpal said. "What?" Conker said with shock. "Beat me up." Sibpal said. "Not now, when our owners have a Pokémon battle." Conker said "Nice, I'll meet you there and you can beat me up." Sibpal said snarkily. Conker stared at him "I'll bring Pytka, you know, the Hydreigon, He has killed Pachirisu." Sibpal said. Conker looked horrified. "Really?" He said. Pytka smirked, he was really going to enjoy this s***. "That's right." Sibpal said. "Listen, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Conker said. "Thought you might say that, Now f*** off." He said with the last words with snarkiness. "Okay, will do." Conker said. Conker and his teammates scurried away from Ri Dae-Jung's team and Ginny. They were snickering at it. Catherine noticed the group. "What does your human forme look like?" Ginny asked Sibpal. Sibpal switched to his human mode, which was a handsome man with dark spikes with red tips, he wore a red collar made out of feathers, a Red Army-looking uniform, black trousers and black flat shoes, he wore white gloves, the sharp claws became sharp fingernails underneath. Ginny's human forme was that of a girl with black hair with red tips wearing a Hogwarts-looking school uniform, She seemed the age of 19, while Sibpal was at least 22. Pytka done it aswell Pytka's human forme was that of a 28-year old, he had a pinkish-red collar around his neck, he had the same color on his cuffs and wore gloves resembling his Hydreigon forme's two other heads, his uniform was very Soviet-looking with the longcoat, his eyes were red with black tints. His hair was black with pink, red and blue tints. He heard footsteps. "Pytka?!" He heard a female voice. It was a Sylveon, in her human forme, she wore a pink dress, she had long pink hair with white tints, blue eyes. A young girl around the same age as the assassin. "Angel?" She said. Then she looked at Pytka, then hugged him. "Oh, you found Pytka." Marie said. Despite having the two times type-advantage against Pytka, Angel had no hatred of him, she loved him. Pytka's six wings grew out of his back in his human forme, and were extremely sensitive to getting touched. Angel was also careful not to touch him there because it caused him to flinch, the wings were also pretty ticklish, he would cough to mask his own laughter. Later on the team went to the beach, Ginny and Sibpal were both in human formes, Sibpal was very used to warm temperatures, he, Ginny and Pytka were in human forme. Pytka was slender, but muscular, but not to the extent of a Fighting-type Pokémon, he had of if slenderness around his arms and legs. Ginny looked at Sibpal, Sibpal was slender, but had well-developed features, six pack abs and everything, probably from being a speedster. The other Pokémon had fun. "Hey, Sib, are you in love with her?" Pytka asked, leaning over the both of them. "F*** off, Pytka, go annoy the gaylord and his gay Pachirisu." He said, trying to stifle his own laughter at saying Samuel's nickname. "Sure thing." He said. Reicheru went to Dick Cox and showed him the phone bill. "This was the result of you cold calling me for six months, 500,000 f***ing Poké Dollars, If you think that's f***ing cheap, you're dead wrong! Why the f*** do you need to harrass me and my f***ing Pokémon for this s***!" She yelled. She showed him the written warning that Hinomaru had sent. To Dick Cox and the Disgusting corps We are writing this letter to tell you that we are in debt over the phone bill caused by you cold calling us Please do not call us again, We are over 400,000 Poké Dollars in debt and the council is threatening to evict us if we don't pay up, my trainer cannot afford the bill and we risk losing our home. If you fail this warning, We will have to take drastic measures. Signed on behalf of Team Yokai: Hinomaru, Flames, Kyo, Youko, Tetsuo and Ruko. "Even after this warning, you constantly disobeyed us and the council threatened to move us out, Thank Arceus Sophie had the money! I had to sell some of my possessions!" Reicheru yelled at him Pytka and Angel looked on. "Dick's on Ri Dae-Jung's hitlist, if he tries to go near the team, he'll be given six warnings before Ri Dae-Jung makes the shot." Pytka whispered. "Jade, don't you have a Hydreigon?" Sophie asked. "Yeah, I do, but I don't think he'll like the foul-mouthed assassin." Jade replied back. "He doesn't get along with any other male Hydreigon." Angel said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics